vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Glenda Adley
Summary Glenda Adley was a member of the Pope's Imperial Guard and a member of the Three Great Martial Sages. Along with Hinata, she is a member of the Ten Great Sages. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 7-A Name: Glenda Adley Origin: Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Sage, Otherworlder Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Holy Manipulation, Magic, Non-Physical Interaction (Magic is capable of harming spiritual lifeforms who have no physical body), Soul Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Weapon Mastery, Martial Arts, Unconventional Resistance to Power Nullification, Power Modification, Power Absorption and Power Mimicry (Skills are inscribed into the soul which resists any outside interference unless the interference is stronger than the soul's defenses, furthermore Unique Skills and above require a strong soul to possess them), Resistance to Radiation Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Unique skills are the shape of the mind itself and require a strong soul in order to posses them), Information Manipulation (Magic Senses overloads the brain with so much information it would have killed a normal human, but can be used casually), Data Manipulation (The information from Magic Sense is turned into data, which overloads the human brain, but can be used casually), Death Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Sense Manipulation (Comparable to Ranga, who can resist Confusion, a spell which distorts senses of smell), Fear Manipulation, Confusion Inducement, and Sleep Manipulation (Can resist Coercion), Empathic Manipulation, and Magic (Has innate resistance to magic) Attack Potency: At least Large Mountain level (Is a demon lord class individual and thus superior to Special A class monsters such as Orc Disaster Geld) Speed: Relativistic (Comparable to Hakurou who blitzed Orc Disaster Geld, Relativistic+ attack speed with Disintegration (Moves at almost the speed of light) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Large Mountain Class Durability: At least Large Mountain level Stamina: High Range: Tens of Meters Standard Equipment: A pistol Intelligence: In her original world, Glenda was a mercenary that received military training from a foreign legion of a certain nation. After traveling around the world, her combat skill became phenomenal. She is also good at close-quarters combat, has superb assassination techniques and is skilled with hidden blades like a tantou. Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Magic Sense:' Allows its user to perceive the magicules floating around the user. In addition, the user is able to observe how waves disturb the nearby magicules, then use that information to calculate the visual, auditory and other wave-based information of the surroundings. Magic Sense also grants the ability to understand and express the intent of spoken words even if the language of the conversation partner is unknown. **Magic Sense enables users to be aware of their environment in battle even if blind or deaf and prevent a surprise attack. *'Sniper:' Glenda's unique skill which makes her able to skillfully utilize all types of firearms. *'Disintegration:' The ultimate in targeted, destructive magic, which emits flashes of white light as it pours from Glenda’s hands. It moves almost at light speed, as its holy power makes cells and souls vanish without a trace. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Category:Tier 7 Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Mercenaries Category:Gun Users Category:Holy Users Category:Magic Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Soul Users Category:Biology Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Sages Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Isekai Characters Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Fantasy Characters